Dark Seed
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Otae's fried eggs do some scaaary things to a man's body... and Shinpachi's body does some pretty scary things as well. [Smutty crack, cracky smut, weird ass perversions of bodily functions, ShinKagu, and maybe other things]
1. Patsuan's Spunk

**Dark Seed  
**

A _Gintama _pachipornpalooza

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_sex god shinpachi...? no, not quite XD_)

* * *

"Kagura-chan... you are such a naughty little girl..." Shinpachi moaned, sitting in Gintoki's seat in the Yorozuya office. His eyes were shut tight, his back reclined and his hips occasionally bucking. "Ah... Oh... so good... you're so good with that tongue of yours..."

"Mmm, Shin-chan..." Kagura mumbled, rolling her soft, silky inside of her cheek against the young samurai's lower head. "You taste way better than sukonbu... and I love your nut rice... mmmmm..."

She moaned, lewdly slurping on her Odd Jobs sempai's erect dick, just in case anybody had their doubts as to what the pair were doing.

"Mmm, and you taste like the exact opposite of Ane-ue's cooking..." Shinpachi said, smiling down at the vermillion-haired fourteen year old and patting her on the head. She squeaked a cute protest at this treatment, making him laugh. "Ah, you're so adorable like that, though... Kagura-chan, you really are such a cute little thing..."

He leered at her body, which was naked except for a dog collar around her neck, with a tag that said _I'm Shin-chan's Bitch_. He ogled her round, creamy, peach-shaped ass with the appreciation of a true conoisseur as she wagged it side to side under Gin-san's desk.

Kagura moaned cutely, her cheeks reddening. She flicked that pretty little tongue over Shinpachi's slicked and flushed foreskin, shivering obscenely as she tasted his sticky, transparent precum.

Now, you might be wondering what on earth these two were doing like that, let alone in Gin-san's office. Well, it would be a long story, but basically...

...Kagura was Shinpachi's bitch, aru.

OW

Imean.

Um.

Is there a nicer way to put it?

Oh, well.

Yeah, she was basically his bitch. Of her own volition, of course. The dog collar was her idea. So was the nudity. And the fellatio in Gin-chan's chair. Really, now that I think about it basically this whole entire thing was Kagura's idea.

So, I suppose from a certain point of view, you could actually say that SHINPACHI was the bitch in this scenario. Since he was doing whatever Kagura wanted him to.

Although, then again, what Kagura wanted him to do was dominate and debase her...

So.

I guess it was kinda complicated. They were each other's bitches, I suppose you could say.

But, wait? You want to know what SHINPACHI AND KAGURA, of all people, are doing together? Since apparently almost nobody likes ShinKagu. Or Shinpachi.

Well.

That's actually not a very long story at all. There really wasn't much more to it than the two of them sneaking some of Gin-san's sake one New Years Eve, and waking up on New Years Day butt naked and handcuffed together under that statue of Ieyasu in the park.

After evading the coppers and getting the charges for public indecency dropped on a technicality, the two had then decided to see if they had really had sex.

...by having sex and seeing if that jogged any memories.

It didn't, but the two of them really fucking enjoyed, well, FUCKING. And so they began doing it like rabbits whenever they could get more than ten seconds alone together (which about how long Shinpachi was able to last, initially) until they had simply become addicted to sex and Kagura began getting jaded to Shinpachi's remarkably bland preference of 100% missionary position every single time.

So they started mixing things up.

And before they knew it, Kagura found that she was a natural M, and Shinpachi got a chance to show off his own S side. They had even talked about bringing more people in on it.

Or, well, Kagura had suggested it, and Shinpachi had repeatedly vetoed her suggestions. He didn't feel comfortable with her ideas of letting anyone who wanted just suck him off – and Kagura was sure that _many_ people would want to, once word of the flavor got out.

And actually, that was maybe a big part of the reason Kagura had become so addicted to sex with Shinpachi, particularly wherever it ended with a money shot.

A man's diet affected the taste of his sperm, or so they said. Certain diets could theoretically produce semen that was more palatable to the average tongue than others. Though usually it was just a variance in bitterness and saltiness. The average Joe wouldn't exactly be particularly tasty to the average Jane (or John). Despite what porn may have some people think, women didn't automatically like the flavor of semen. Generally speaking, in fact, one might even say that it was almost _strictly_ an acquired taste.

Generally speaking.

But Shinpachi...

...well, if a person's diet affected the flavor of their ejaculate, then Otae's dark matter was apparently the single most delicious thing in the world once it had been absorbed into the testes. Much to Kagura's delight, and Shinpachi's chagrin.

Kagura moaned as Shinpachi shot a load of his spooge into her mouth. She rolled the sticky, black ejaculate all over her tongue, tasting it gleefully and adoringly.

"Oh, YES!" she moaned at the top of her lungs, not caring one damn bit who heard her. "SO DELICIOUS! A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN EGG OVER RICE, ARU! OHHHHH!"

The black, toxic-looking semen dribbled down from her lips, overflowing from her mouth. Kagura's tongue, stained dark blue by Shin-chan's sperm, flitted out and eagerly lapped the leakage back up.

She smiled up at an exhausted-looking Shinpachi.

"Only six times and you're almost soft?" she said, eyeing his partially flaccid member. "You still need more training, aru."

She wrapped her fingers around Shinpachi's rod, squeezing. All the blood drained from the young samurai's face, and he let out an agonized wail. The front door slammed open, and a rain of nasty-looking but according to Kagura sublimely delicious-tasting black semen flew up high in the air.

A good quantity of it even landed in Gin-san's hair.

"Eh?" said the Yorozuya boss, staring uncomprehendingly at the scene before him. "Eh? What's this? Why is Shinpachi in my seat? What's all that black stuff? Why does it smell like..."

His eyes widened, his nose recognizing the scent of sex.

"EHHHHH?!" Gintoki recoiled in shock and disbelief, staring at Shinpachi who now that he took a closer look seemed a little _too_ contentedly tired for it to be innocuous. Then he heard a squeaked yelp, then the thud and CRASH of a certain familiar ornamented red head smashing up through the top of his desk.

"Whoops," said Kagura, a good deal of that eerily glowing black stuff visible on her lips. "Looks like the jig is up, aru."

She did not look at all dismayed to be caught. She smiled at him cheerily.

"Hi, Gin-chan! Now that you've caught us in the act, why don't you come over here and have a taste, aru?" she suggested happily. She smashed her upper body the rest of the way through the desk, and Gin-san promptly averted his eyes.

"_Kagura-channnn!_" Shinpachi squealed, looking absolutely mortified.

"Ahhh?!" Gintoki exclaimed at the same time, covering his eyes protectively. "A taste of what? I don't know what you think I look like, but I sure as hell don't have a lolita complex!"

Kagura snorted. "Ehhhh?" she said, sounding almost confrontational. "Not of _me_, Gin-chan! Of Shinpachi!"

"THAT'S SOMETHING I'M EVEN LESS INTERESTED INNNNN!" shouted Gintoki, looking_ extremely_ uncomfortable.

"SAME HEEEERE!" wailed Shinpachi, blanching.

Kagura turned to face Shinpachi, leveling a half-lidded glower at him.

"Aru?" she said. "What, do you think you're too GOOD for Gin-chan? I'm good enough for you to use and abuse like this, but he isn't?"

"A-a-all of that was your idea in the first plaaace!" Shinpachi yelped.

Kagura scoffed.

"And you went along with it, aru!" she said. "So what's different about it now?" She crossed her arms under her chest.

And Gin-san, peeking out between two fingers, gaped at what he saw.

"EHHHHH?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE ON EARTH WERE YOU HIDING THOSE BUNKER BUSTERS?!" he exclaimed, eyes widening as he pointed and stared at the unbelievably generous mounds of supple, jiggling flesh which dangled from her sternum. "DO YOU HAVE HAMMER SPACE?! IS THAT IT?! WERE YOU HIDING YOUR BOOBS IN HAMMER SPACE ALL THESE YEARS?!"

"No, aru!" chirped Kagura, spinning around in the hole in the surface of Gintoki's desk, destroying it even further. Those melons bobbed and bounced wildly with the angular momentum, inertia causing them to lag a few seconds behind the rest of her. "I've just been strapping them down recently, aru! I got them from Shin-chan!"

"EHHHH?!" hollered Gintoki. "PATSUAN GAVE YOU THOSE MELONS?! WHAT IS HE? SOME KIND OF PLASTIC SURGEON?! OR IS DID HE FONDLE YOU A BUNCH AND CAUSE YOUR MOSQUITO BITES TO EXPLODE INTO FUN BAGS?! WAIT, THAT ACTUALLY _WOOOOORKS?!_"

"Nope!" chirped Kagura. "It's Shin-chan's cum, aru! I rubbed it into my chest, and now I've got these!" She grabbed her melons, hefting them up and mashing them together.

Blood exploded from Gin's nose. "T-T-T-THIGMOMORPHOGENESIS!" he gasped, falling down on his back. His nostrils continue to explosively hemorrhage for several more seconds.

Kagura giggled, pointing a finger at the silver haired NEET samurai and laughing uproariously. "Hahaha! Look at Gin-chan! My boobs startled him so much that his hair went from silver and wavy to black and straight!"

Shinpachi blinked.

"Um..." he said hesitantly, spotting a faint wriggling amidst the Yorozuya boss's hair. "I think that's something else..."

Kagura blinked.

"Oh, wow," she said. "Shin-chan's cum can do everything!"

The young samurai sighed a little.

"Everything except change things back to normal..." he muttered. Then he glanced under the desk at Kagura's legs. "Ah, Kagura-chan," he said. "It's crawling up your thighs again."

"Your cum is so convenient, aru~" chirped the young Yato cheerfully, scooping up the pulsing, glowing mass of thick, writhing neo dark matter. "Comes right up for me to eat~!"

Shinpachi sweatdropped. "Ah..." he murmured. "Somehow, I think it was aiming a little _lower_... We really should wear protection, Kagura-chan..."

The Yato stuck her tongue out at the human.

"Bleh," she said. "I don't need protection! As if a human could ever get a Yato pregnant, aru. We're completely different animals!"

Shinpachi grimaced.

"You wouldn't know just by looking, though..." he commented.

Kagura laughed.

* * *

A/N: What the fuck did I think I was doing with this? Yeah, I dunno. It is freaking weird as hell and grotesquely perverse.

...so, a lot like the series itself, actually.

This started out as just an exercise in simple ShinKagu smut, but then it evolved into something REALLY weird. But the idea of Otae's dark matter giving Shinpachi freaky mutant (but apparently delicious) sperm just tickled the filthiest and most perverted parts of my funny bone. XD

On an unrelated note, been playing Halo PC intermittently since getting back into Red vs Blue got me into wanting to play the games for real. And while the game is certainly very fun, UGH THE IMPOSSIBLE TO NAVIGATE ARCHITECTURE. ESPECIALLY THAT MOTHERFUCKING LIBRARY AUGGHHH!

**Updated: **2-4-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


	2. Gin-chan's Complaints

**Dark Seed**

A _Gintama _pachipornpalooza

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_no smut shown in this chapter, but plenty of crack humor XD_)

* * *

"Maaaan, I can't friggin' believe it..." muttered a straight-haired samurai with eyes like a dead fish. "I can't believe Patsuan's spunk can do that sort of thing..."

"Do what sort of thing, Gintoki-sama?" queried a green-haired robo-maid.

Gin, his hair strangely black and straight, looked up from his sake to give Tama a weak grin. He was sitting at booth in the corner of Snack House Otose, out of the way of the other customers.

"Ah, you heard that...?" he said sheepishly. "Forget I said anything, okay? The old hag would kill me if I told you about those sorts of things. You may be a robot, but you have your own kind of innocence..."

Tama stared at Gin blankly.

"By his spunk you mean ejaculate, correct? His semen," she stated. "What can Shinpachi-sama's semen do that is so out of the ordinary?" she queried again. "My databases indicate that the only practical use for male sperm is the fertilization of female ovum."

Gintoki's eye twitched.

"Oyyy," he muttered. "You aren't really innocent at all, are you? If you can talk about that kind of thing with a straight face. But this is still something way too inappropriate for you. Otose-san would kill me. She would seriously kill me if I got you involved in that kind of thing..."

Tama was silent for a moment. Her eyes glowed briefly.

"My optical scanners indicate a substance of unknown origin in your hair, Gintoki-sama. A very filthy substance," stated the verdette gynoid. "Allow me to clean it out for you."

Gin blinked.

A beat.

Tama raised her hand, the tips of one of her fingers flipping up to reveal a digital nozzle.

"Eh?" said Gin. His eyes widened, and his voice turned shrill. He raised up his own hands in an attempt to cover himself. "Wait! No, don't—!" he started to shout, but he was cut off.

A jet of water as powerful as a fire hose blasted into Gin-san's head, slamming it into the wall. The water sprayed violently through his hair, forcefully rinsing it. His face disappeared completely for a few seconds, his voice lost to panicked gurgling. His arms flailed wildly, legs kicking in the blind, instinctive terror of a man drowning.

A moment passed as Tama blasted Gintoki Sakata with a comically immense quantity of water, far more than she could have possibly been storing inside her body.

Then the water pressure cut off, and the mighty spray quickly diminished to a trickle, before finally cutting off completely. A line of water followed the falling arc of the weakened trajectory.

Gin's eyes were wide as dinner plates, foam coming from his mouth. His face was bright red, scrubbed raw under the intense water pressure. His hair, silver and wavy once more, hung down soaking and matted against his scalp. The man gave off the impressing of a drowned cat.

"Ara? Gintoki-sama?" queried Tama. "Are you conscious?" She grabbed her ever-present broom, poking Gin in the side of the head with the handle. "Did you drown to death in the water? Did it melt away all the sugar in your brain? Gintoki-sama?"

One of Gin's fingers twitched.

"Hey, oy..." he said slowly, a little weakly. Raising a shaking arm, the ronin wiped the foam from his lips. "What do you think you're doing, Tama-chan, saying nasty things like that in such a cute voice...?"

Wincing, the man straightened up in his seat. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the inherent waviness in the individual tresses.

He sighed.

"Jeez, now look what you did, eh? You washed away my nice, straight hair..."

Tama cocked her head cutely to one side, looking like a perplexed poodle.

"That does not compute, Gintoki-sama. I did not wash away your hair," she stated, "rather, I washed away the contaminants therein."

Gin's eye twitched.

"Hey!" he snapped. "Have some sympathy for Patsuan! For all men!" shouted he determinedly, clenching his hands into fists. He pointed accusingly at Tama. "No man wants to hear the fruits of his pride and joy called a contaminant! Read the atmosphere, goddammit! Maybe it's gross and unnatural, but thanks to Shinpachi's spunk Gin-chan was able to go out with his head held high!"

He then let out a sigh, groaning.

Tama glanced quizzically at the black, faintly writhing stain on the wall behind Gin-san, where the dark matter had been processed out of his hair. According to her scanners, it was an unidentified and potentially mutagenic substance.

"I do not understand," she stated finally, after several seconds of pensive silents. "Shinpachi-sama's semen? My scanners do not recognize that substance as anything that could have been produced within a human body." She pointed at the smear on the wall.

Gintoki groaned.

"I'm telling you!" he said. "Patsuan's got some kind of freaky dark matter stewing in his family jewels! Yeah? In his jewels! You know, _those!_"

Tama stared blankly at Gin.

"I do not believe you," she stated, gazing upon the man with a distinctly condescending expression.

Gin snapped.

"Heeeeey!" he shouted. "Who do you think you are, looking down on a human, you damn puppet?! You stinkin' oily pile of nuts and bolts! Don't think that just because you look like you have tits you can act like you're a real woman, eh! Gin-san will only permit a woman with real tits to look down on him like that! Big, bouncy, all natural bazongas! You know?!"

A cutely feminine and enthusiastic voice interjected.

"I know, aru!" cheered Kagura, appearing right on time for the punch line. "Like these, right?" She pointed down at the front of her qipao, which bulged immensely and gratuitously under the strain of her disproportionate bust.

Tama stared at Kagura.

She stared at the Yato girl's breasts.

A beat.

Somewhere in Tama's head, a circuit shorted. Smoke billowed from her ears. The gynoid's eyes dimmed, and she swooned in a faint. With a tremendous clatter, she collapsed to the floor.

"OYYYYYY!" shouted Gin, pointing at Tama's fallen body. "What is this?! Did Tama faint? Why did she faint!? Eh? Ehhhh?!"

He spun around, turning on Kagura. Rudely he jabbed a finger into the girl's bosom, causing it to jiggle like jello beneath her blouse.

"Dammit, you rotten brat!" he snapped at the girl. "Look at you did with those damn melons of yours! You killed Tama! Eh!?" He paused, suddenly paling and starting to sweat bullets. "...Eh?" he repeated, voice now squeaky. "Did you really kill her? Is Tama-san actually dead?"

Kagura shrugged.

Gin gulped.

"Oh, jeez," he muttered, hands trembling nervously. "We better get out of here before that old hag finds out..."

"Eh?" came a cutely feminine voice. "Who are you calling an old hag, you worthless freeloader?!"

Gintoki blinked.

"Eh? Huh? Eh?" he said, turning his head. His jaw dropped.

He saw a beautiful pair of young women standing before him, dressed in frighteningly familiar clothes. One was a cute, lovely human woman with fair skin and brown hair. The other appeared to be a cat-eared Amanto, oddly reminiscent of that Eromes, except she had dark hair and a scowling expression.

"Ah?" he said blankly, weakly. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" he inquired, his voice tremulous and high pitched. Sweat poured down his neck, slicking it messily.

The eye of the human lass twitched, and that was when Gin noticed a cigarette poised between her fingers, if unlit.

Gintoki Sakata's skin became as white as his hair. Behind the pair of beautiful, _young_ women lay a gaunt, traumatized Shinpachi Shimura. Gin-san could practically see the boy's soul attempting to escape from his mouth, unwilling to remain in that broken and soiled vessel.

Gin blinked.

_**"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT THE FUCKING**** HEEELLLLLL?!"**_ he howled to the moon in the sky.

* * *

Shinpachi lay on a futon in Gin's apartment, a heated towel draped over his forehead. He was pale and practically comatose, his eyes sunken into his face and his cheeks looking narrow and skeletal. The boy seemed virtually comatose, an expression of atavistic horror frozen onto his face.

Gintoki stared down at the poor lad, silently clasping his hands and muttering a prayer for the poor bastard's soul.

Kagura sat on a chair nearby, swinging her legs and tilting her torso side to side while sucking on a piece of pickled seaweed. She watched boredly as her boobs swung like newton balls with the movement, even under her shirt. Next to the girl were seated Otose and Cather—

No, Gin-san shook his head.

"What a pain," he said. "No matter how you describe the character's changed appearances, it's simply too big a gap, isn't it? If we use those names to refer to them, it'll just make people think of how they look in the series." He shuddered. "And nobody wants that, right?"

Otose threw an empty ashtray into the back of Gin's head, a temple throbbing in her forehead.

Catherine pouted, her cat ears twitching.

"Mou," she whined, wiggling her hips a little. "I don't care what you call us, as long as I get plenty of milk from Shin-tama, nyaa❤" she purred, sucking seductively on the tip of one of her shapely, slender fingers.

Gin's left eye twitched, he rubbing the back of his head. Then he spun around and snapped at the catwoman.

"HEY!" he shouted. "Aren't you a completely different character, now?! Why are you acting like that dammit?! No matter how young and voluptuous your bodies may look, you're still the same old sea hags at heart!"

Otose scoffed quietly.

"Don't be stupid, Gin-san," she said, a faintly pinkish blush dusting those smooth, fair cheeks. She wasn't meeting his eyes. "A young woman is a young woman, right? No matter how old she is..."

Shyly, she appeared to cast a look of longing at Shinpachi, who was naked and covered only by a thin summer blanket. Even in his ghastly, drained state, one could see the unmistakable bulge of his groin.

"She's right," said Kagura dismissively. "The mind is a plaything of the body, aru."

"Who do you think you are, going and quoting Nietzsche, you damn brat?!" snapped Gin at the redheaded Yato. "You're just an idiot! Don't go trying to sound smart by quoting other people! If you're really smart, then speak straight from your heart with your own words, dammit!"

Kagura gave Gin a half-lidded, disinterested glance.

"You're argument is flawed, aru," she drawled, sukonbu still snugly clamped between her teeth. "There's nothing new under the sun, after all."

Gin glared at Kagura darkly, grabbing her by the head.

"Oyyy," he muttered. "You really are an obnoxious little snot, aren't you? But no matter how you put it, I still refuse to accept that those two hags can suddenly be looking and acting so cute, goddammit!"

Otose pouted.

"Hmph, if it's that hard on you, then just think of me as Ayano Terada."

Gin shot a sidelong glare at the woman. A vein throbbed in his forehead.

"That's just your maiden name, isn't it?!" he snapped. "It's still the same thing!"

Ayano huffed, looking away from Gintoki.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it..." she said petulantly, crossing her arms over her modest bust. "Gin-chan can just serve himself his own sake, from now on!"

Her cheeks were pink as she spoke, gazing out through a window.

Gin snapped. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey! The hell kind of character is that supposed to be?! What? Are you a tsundere now?! Is that it? You're a tsundere!? Don't think that's enough to raise your appeal! No matter how young you look, you're still a black-hearted old witch!"

Ayano was quiet for a moment.

She sniffled, softly and almost inaudibly. But they could hear it all the same.

"Ohhh, Gin-chan made Aya-chan cry, aru," said Kagura. "How mean, Gin-chan."

"Poor Ayano-tan, nya," said Catherine, pouting and bending forward a little. She squeezed her arms together in front of her, bringing out her ample bosom. "Gin-tan's such a meanie, nyaaa."

Gintoki twitched.

"Do you wanna die?" he asked, glaring at the catgirl Amanto who was acting nothing like Catherine.

"What a brute," said Ayano softly. Her face was downcast, bangs falling in front of her eyes. A rosy flush was visible in her cheeks. "And yet, I... I... I still..." she murmured.

Gin roared in frustration.

"What the hell is this skit?!" snapped he, eyes white with rage. "Is this supposed to be some kind of love confession? Are you supposed to be in some kind of abusive relationship with a man you love even though you know he'll only ever hurt you? Ehhhhh? What the fuuuuuuck!?"

He threw his hands up into the air, exasperated and weary.

"Goddammit!" he whined. "Patsuan! This is all your friggin' sperm's fault, isn't it?! They did this and that with you and now they're all young and stupid? Dammit, you bastard! I don't care if you're shell shocked! I don't care if you have PTSD! You friggin' worthless four-eyes! This is all your fault, so you better wake up!"

He grabbed the insensate, half-dead Shinpachi by his shoulders and began to shake.

"Wake up right the hell now, or sleep for friggin' ever! Six feet under, you know! I'll kill ya! That's what I'm saying! I'll kill you if you don't wake up right fucking now! Goddammit!"

He moaned miserably.

"My throat hurts!" Gin continued. "My ears are ringing from my own voice and I'm going hoarse! Jesus Christ, Shinpachi! How can you tsukkomi like this? Are you a god? Are you a god of tsukkomi? Dammit, Tsukkomipachi-sama! Just wake up already! I can't stand this anymore! I'm gonna die from giving so many punch lines, goddammit!"

He whined, tears streaming down his face.

"Why isn't our series more popular?" he demanded to know. "I'm cool, right? Right!? I know I might be kind of a good-for-nothing neet, but I have my cool moments! What's the point of my stealing the spotlight from you and Kagura if I can't even keep our anime going! Eh?! Do we need a younger protagonist? Should I brood on my tragic past more? Should we start including a bunch of gratuitous fanservice? Should the Shinsengumi join the Yorozuya? Should the Yorozuya join the Shinsengumi? Should we make this into a serious action manga?! Dammit, Tsukkomipachi-sama! I don't know what to dooooooo!"

Kagura was unexpressive, sucking on sukonbu and swinging her boobs back and forth.

"Gin-chan's just bitching, now, isn't he?" she mused. "He started out with a big tsukkomi, but now he's just whining, aru. I think that might be why he isn't more popular."

Ayano and Catherine—"Call me _Cathy__,_ nyaaa❤"—er, _Cathy_, simply nodded in agreement.

Gin-san continued to violently shake Shinpachi by the shoulders, complaining endlessly.

* * *

A/N: Well, the first chapter of this got a review on AFF, and a single follower on FFN. Thank you, PendulumDeath and Mr-Zax! :D

I suppose that's enough to justify a second chapter. Sure, why the fuck not. XP

**Updated: **2-22-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
